Blood Red Moon Of Battle
by Norrsken
Summary: My own version of Gaugamela, exploring events before, during and after the Battle. There are several POWs, but those of Hephaestion and Amanda are central to the tale.
1. Blood Red Moon Of Battle

Hello all,

Here comes my own personal version of Gaugamela. It explores events before, during and after the Battle. There are several POWs, but those of Hephaestion and Amanda are central to the tale.

Since I am constantly fascinated by the star lit sky and astronomy the lunar eclipse before the battle takes an important role in this first part of the tale. I have chosen to let it occur on the eve before the Battle. Some sources have it that way but in T A Dodge it is placed well over a week before.

For references to the Battle I have used T A Dodge's extensive book about Alexander and his campaigns, a true and old fashioned gem of historical and military facts.

My thanks also to the Wikipedia Hephaistion entry, an extensive and laudable work of members in our Army of Alexander. :)

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Battle**

**Part One**

**The Eve Before Gaugamela, 331 BC**

**Moon Of The Huntress**

The Goddess Artemis soared amongst the clouds of the star lit sky. She watched with worry a place called Gaugamela on the plains some distance from the city of Babylon. Soon an great Battle would be fought at this place. One of her dearest Charges was there, leading a proud and brave Army.

Yes, King Alexander of Macedon and his army were proud and brave, the very best warriors of the time - but they were totally outnumbered by their Persian opponents.

They needed all the help they could get.

The Goddess Artemis would provide it for them.

**Moon Of Good Omens**

The warm autumn day had turned into a very chill evening. Darkness had fallen and a sinister white gray mist soared all over the Macedonian Camp. It looked as if it was filled with all the Spirits of those killed in the numerous Battles that had been waged of late.

An auburn haired man stood all alone on a hill, watching the fires that had been lit for warmth and cooking. They were few, like a small flight of flickering fire flies. Then his eyes fell on the fires of the Persian Camp. They were innumerable, like a blazing furnace.

Hephaestion felt that he needed to be on his own before the big Battle. He wrapped his gray woolen cloak closer around him. The night air was chilly and the dampness of the fog crept into the very marrow of his bones. He was very worried since the Persian's advantage was overwhelming. Darius had retreated in shame after Issus but now he had managed to rally new troops. The Macedonian scouts had been able to count to well over a million men in his enormous armies. There was cavalry and infantry from all the Persian Empire, well equipped and armed. Worst of all were the sinister and dangerous scythed chariots.

King Alexander had just forty seven thousand men. The King was totally confident of the Macedonians' superior military skills and training, their courage and his Luck, still Hephaestion felt fear and worry. He watched the star lit sky. The Moon was full and shone with a friendly silvery light. Suddenly it was obscured by a sinister red shadow. This shadow came from the West and soon obscured all of the Moon.

It looked as if it was completely covered in blood red crimson.

Hephaestion shuddered. He knew that there was a totally natural explanation to this odd behaviour of the Moon, still he became very worried, most for Alexander and his friends and Companions but also for himself.

_/ "What will become of Alexander if I fall in Battle tomorrow?" /_

There was great turmoil all over Camp. The soldiers and camp followers cried out in fear and terror and they started to rampantly run around.

Then there was heard a reassuring clear Voice, ringing and booming all over Camp. Alexander calmed his soldiers and subjects, confidently explaining about the Earth casting its Shadow on the Moon, obscuring it in this strange manner. The young King stood there proud, regal and sure of himself and his Army. Even in the fog and cloded darkness he shone with his very own golden light. He was dressed in Royal red and purple with a golden chain adorned with rubies around his neck. Another man was standing at his side. He was dressed in white with a bright green cloak over his shoulders.

It was Aristander, the Sooth Sayer. He now spoke to all Camp.

"This is a Good Omen for us all. Astarte is the Persian Moon Goddess. She is now being obscured by the blood red Cloud of Battle. It is a clear Sign that Victory will become ours!"

Cheers filled with hope and optimism now sounded all over Camp. The worried and rampant running was calmed down and all now stayed in calm and confident groups before they sat down to their evening meal.

A warm and reassuring arm was put around Hephaestion's shoulders. His Golden One had silently come to be at his side. He was now prudently dressed in a warm gray woolen cloak over his royal purple chiton.

"Hephaestion, you need not stand here all alone anymore. Come and keep my company this evening, "he said, making a most adamant invitation. "I need you at my side."

They stood for a long time watching the Moon. The red shadow was sinister, looking like crimson carnage. Still Hephaestion felt his fears and worries flee from him when he was engulfed in Alexander's Golden light and strength.

"It is strange, Artemis is our Moon Goddess and now it is as if She wants to help me and my Macedonians with this sign, "Alexander stated.

Hephaestion nodded in assent. They stood at the hill for a long time watching all of the Lunar Eclipse. When the Moon had regained her usual silvery light they went together to the Royal tent. They sat down to a frugal evening meal, roasted chicken and turnips with well watered wine to drink. Afterwards they carefully went over the Battle plans time and again. When all was clear they went to bed together, wrapping themselves in the wolf fur cloak they had shared during their Illyrian Exile. Alexander was calm and confident. His reassuring manner engulfed Hephaestion as if in a cloud of wonderful warmth and security. All his worries and doubts dissolved and he felt totally calm and relaxed.

Hephaestion rested in the arms of his Golden One. He soon fell asleep. He slept sound and well all through the night knowing that all would be well in the morning.

Alexander was at his side. Nothing could go wrong when his Golden One was there to lead them to Victory.

**Moon Of Family**

Amanda watched the blood red Moon of Battle. It scared her despite the reassuring speech of King Alexander and his Sooth Sayer. She could see the crimson carnage that would be unleashed during the coming day and she was very worried for all her Dear Ones.

The Healer had a family now. The General Cleitus was her Man. The Faithful Guards Stefanos and Alexios were her very dear Friends. She watched her three beloved boys, sleeping calmly in their small wicker beds under their woolen blankets and warm wolf furs. Big brother Cleitus held his arm in a protective manner around his smaller twin brothers Stefanos Alexander and Alexios Hephaestion. Little Cleitus was a little boy no more. He was three now and big and strong for his tender age. Already he could help his proud mother with her Healing and household work and he was very good at watching over and take care of the Twins. Alex and Phai were well over one year old now and prone to all kinds of mischief, crawling and walking all over Camp in the company of their older brother.

Amanda gently stroke their small heads and said a Prayer to the Goddess for their well being. She then went out to watch the blood red Moon again. A strong and sinewy arm was placed around her slender shoulders. She looked up on Black Cleitus. She found him beautiful in a rugged and fatherly manner. His black hair mane fell in waves over his broad shoulders and his dark brown eyes shone with confidence.

"You need not worry, my Dear One, "he told her in a reassuring manner. "King Alexander knows what he is doing. Victory will be ours and tomorrow evening we all will celebrate it together."

Amanda nodded but still she was worried.

She well knew that all her Healing skills would be desperately needed after tomorrow's Battle.

**Moon Of Bad Omens**

The air was chilly and clear at the top of the Ziggurath in the city of Babylon. The Khaldean Seer Shamash stood there wrapped in a deep blue woolen cloak. He watched all the stars appear. The Constellations and Planets were familiar to him, looking like a Dance of sparkling pearls and diamonds. The silvery Moon rested proud and Queenly amongst them. Shamash knew what would happen to it this evening, It was the very reason that he was out there in this chilly weather.

The Seer watched the Eclipse from beginning to end. He shuddered when the Moon was all covered in crimson, knowing that it was a very Ill Omen for his King and Master Darius and his proud Persian Empire.

Next time the Moon rose in the sky he would no longer be High King of Persia.

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Moon Of The Archer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello all,

Here is part two of my Gaugamela tale. The blood red moon continues to create worries as a Bad Omen for Darius and Persia. Desperate measures are taken and a Formidable Foe is engaged.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Battle**

**Part Two**

**The Eve Before Gauagamela, 331 BC**

**Moon Of A Waning Empire**

**The Moon was red as blood, just as his wise Seer Shamash had told him. High King Darius could see the Chaldean before him. The skilled Seer had looked at him with sorrow in his dark brown eyes. His long white hair and beard had lost their curls due to his worries and the bad news that he had to tell his King and Master. **

"My King, beware of the Blood Red Moon that soon will occur. It is a Bad Omen for you. It will bring you personal grief and sorrow - but worst of all, when this happens you will soon lose both your throne, your Empire and even your very Life."

Then the wise Seer had prostrated himself and covered himself with his golden rimmed violet cloak. It was adorned with golden stars and moons, a beautiful work of embroidery and craftsmanship.

Darius knew that Shamash the Seer was never wrong.

Now the Moon was red as blood. It was also red as if it wept tears of grim sorrow.

King Darius had received some very bad news of a death in his Family. His beloved and beautiful Consort Stateira was dead and gone. No longer could he hope for her to return to his side.

The High King was all alone in his private chambers. His tent was filled with gold, jewels and precious objects. He had innumerable personal servants and faithful Guards. His Army consisted of well over a million armed men, cavalry and infantry both, all the finest troops of Persia.

Still he had no one to offer him comfort and friendship. There was no such loneliness as that of a High King. He shed some more tears for his belovedStateira. Then he gathered his wits once more. He could not allow himself succumb to grief and sorrow.

He had an Empire to rule and defend!

**Moon Of The Archer**

King Darius clapped his hands. His servants immediately entered and prostrated themselves before him.

"Go and tell Arash the Archer to come to me at once, "he ordered them.

They nodded and swiftly returned with a tall and well built man. He was dressed all in emerald green and he had a golden helmet covering both his head and his broad shoulders. His double recurved bow rested well on his back. The quiver was at his hip, bristling with arrows. They had been dipped into snake poisons and they were deadly even if they did not strike the vital parts of their hapless victims.

Arash the Archer was a proud man and a formidable Warrior. He avoided the Proskynesis and simply paid his respects by going down on one knee before his King.

"My King, what do you want from me this evening?"

"Arash, my bold Archer, I have a vital mission and command for you during tomorrow's battle, "King Darius stated. "Your aim is true, you are the very best of all my marksmen."

Arash nodded. He well knew his value. He was feared by all his enemies, they used to run away at the mere mentioning of his very name.

"You will hold vigil at my side all night, and ride near my Chariot from the beginning of the Battle. I want you to kill King Alexander for me, as soon as you are able. You are skilled enough to do it, and when he is down his men soon will follow. He is their Soul and Inspiration, without him the Macedonians are nothing!"

"As you want, High King. I will be prepared and at your side early in the morrow, and I will wait all night outside your tent."

Arash the Archer bowed to his High King, showing his respects all until he went outside the Royal tent. The air outdoors was chilly and a fog was fuming all over camp. He looked up to the sky, seeing the blood red moon that had scared all the soldiers during the evening, before King Darius' Seers had told them:

"The Macedonian King is a Wanderer, just as the Moon. This red shadow is a Bad Omen for him!"

Arash found it a Good Omen for him. Whenever the Macedonians attacked he would be ready for them. His eyesight was sharp and true, he could even see in the dark of the night, almost as good as in bright daylight.

Arash the Archer never missed his Target.

Still, he wondered why his High King did not want to meet his Enemy in brave combat hand in hand on the battlefield? That would be the most honourableway to win a great Victory and defend Persia from the foreign Invaders.

**Moon Of Blood**

The Moon rose on the velvet dark blue skies. It shone like a bright silvery globe, surrounded by Stars bright and sparkling like pearls and diamonds. They all soared together, making Celestial Music that soothed his ears and calmed his nerves. He found it amost beautiful and calming Sight.

Suddenly the Moon was covered in bright red blood. It showered over the silvery globe like a crimson tide.

Then it started to drip all over him, forming a sinister welt on his left arm. He felt a sharp, burning pain, almost unendurable. An Arrow protruded from his arm, the cause of all his pain.

Hephaestion woke up, cold and shivering and gasping for breath. The arrow was gone, but he still felt as if it was stoutly lodged into his arm.

_/ "I will become arrow shot during tomorrow's battle! "he thought. "The arrow will be coated with deathly poisons! I will DIE tomorrow!" /_

He sat up in bed, casting the gold stiched woolen red blankets and the warming wolf fur cloak aside. His auburn hair mane flowed wildly down his broad shoulders. It was thick, warm and glossy but it could not warm him in his fearful mode. His eyes were wide with fear, they were so dark that their deep bluecolour had turned into midnight black. Then he saw his beautiful Golden One soundly asleep, as calm and secure as a baby in his cradle. Alexander's golden hair flowed freely over the pillows, its curls like a lion's mane. He reached out for his friend, his hand was warm and vibrating with warmth and strength.

_/ "Well, if HE can sleep so very calmly before this dreadful Battle, so must I. " /_

Hephaestion felt all his pain, fears and nightmares dissolve as if chased away by a glorious morning sun. Alexander embraced him in his sleep and pulled the blankets and wolf fur cloak securely over them.

Hephaestion fell alseep and he slept sound and well all night long.

Alexander was at his side. Nothing could go wrong with such a King and Friend.

**TBC**

Author's note: Arash the Archer is a famous Persian Legend. He lived long before King Darius' reign but He is a most brave and Formidable Foe so I wanted to let him have a part of *my* Gaugamela.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Blood Red Dust Of Gaugamela

Hello all,

Now morning has come and the Battle of Gaugamela will soon begin. At the end of the day much will have happened and the world will never be the same.

In this chapter I want to give a tribute to another author, the Norwegian Jo Nesbö. In his children's book about The End Of The World he lets the Norwegian King address the whole Nation, uniting and saving them from some most sinister, evil and formidable foes. He is able to do so with his Hypnotic Speech, making him and them irresistible. IMO King Alexander uses the very same kind of Hypnotic Speech when he manages to unite the Macedonians against their overwhelming Persian Foes.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Battle**

**Part Three**

**The Plains Of Gauagamela, 331 BC, Macedonian Camp**

**The Morning Before Battle**

The General Parmenion was very worried. Now it was well past dawn and King Alexander had not appeared from the Royal tent. The General waited together with the other Generals, the Companions and the Guards. They could hear the sounds from the Perisan army nearby, the shouting of orders, the neighing of horses and the thunderous stamping of a million men. They were formidable Foes, the biggest Army the world had seen.

The Macedonians needed their Commander. They needed to take initiatives and start the day's crucial battle.

"We cannot wait any longer, "The General Parmenion stated. "I must go inside and wake the King."

The old General briskly entered the King's tent.

_/ "Oh my, oh my," he sourly muttered to himself, "This would never have happened when Philip was King!" /_

Stefanos and Alexios guarded the King, standing with their spears and shields ready. They saw the old General and let him inside, following. They well knew the time of day and they were very worried, too.

King Alexander was soundly asleep, well wrapped inside his wolf fur cloak. There was another suspicious bump at his side and he was holding on to it with the greatest care and caution. The General and the Guards watched the King for some time. When he showed no signs of waking up Parmenion went to his bed and started to shake him violently.

"My King, my King! You must wake up now!, "he called out loud. " We have all the Persian Empire armed up against us today!"

Alexander sat up and yawned, stretching his arms all up towards the roof of the tent. He was well rested, his grey eyes clear and radiant. He looked strong and confident, almost like a young God.

"Parmenion! You need not worry so much, "he told his old General. "The Persian Empire will not leave, not until we have chased them all the way to Babylon!"

The King rose and his pages came with his snow white chiton and a bowl for washing. Alexander started to prepare himself for the most important Battle of his life.

The General Hephaestion had been very worried on the evening before the Battle. Now he was sound asleep. All his worries had been taken away while he rested in the arms of his Beautiful Golden One. There was warmth and security and he slept on, even forgetting the dangerous Battle that awaited him in the morrow.

Suddenly the warmth and security was gone. He opened his eyes and awakened to a most unwelcome sight. The old General Parmenion was in the tent with Alexander. They were sharing a simple breakfast of bread, porridge and well watered wine and going over the last of the Battle plans. Hephaestion knew that he needed to join them, but he did not know how to handle the situation. He managed to pull the blankets and fur cloak aside and then he went up at the farside of the bed. The Guards helped him and discretely gave him his chiton. When he was properly dressed he went to Alexander and Parmenion. He was as well rested as his King but a bit more drowsy.

"Health to you, my King!", he politely exclaimed when he saw Alexander.

As the words left his mouth he immediately started to blush. Parmenion and the Guards looked at him with astonishment and awe.

"And Joy to you, my General, "Alexander answered. "As you so wisely say we all will be healthy and alive in the evening!"

Then they all interpreted the erratic morning greeting as a very Good Omen.

They prepared themselves for the Battle in a confident and secure manner.

They expected it to become a day filled with wonder and victory for them all - except for the Persian Empire.

The Healer Amanda was very worried on the morning before the Battle. She embraced her man the General Cleitus, hiding her tears when she rested her troubled brow on his shoulder.

"My Dear, you must promise to come back to me and our boys in the evening, "she told him. "And you must be careful!"

"Yes, Amanda, but that is not easy when you are constantly at Alexander's side, "he answered his worried woman. "You know that he is reckless and always ready to risk all to gain all!"

He gave her a strong and reassuring embrace, then he lifted their little boys up high in his arms and gave them a fond embrace before leaving to be with his his King and his Companions.

**Preparations Before Battle**

Alexander was dressed in his finest armour. It was well polished and shone and glittered brighter than the very sun when he went outdoors. The head of Medusa, a gift from Queen Olympias, glared from his pectoral, threatening to turn all his enemies into stone. He wore a Royal red cloak, pinned with a golden fibula adorned with the sixteen rayed star of Vergina at his left shoulder. His pages carried the Shield of Achilles, his sword and his two sharp javelins.

Hephaestion walked at his side, dressed in finely polished armour, glittering like silver. He had a midnight blue cloak, fastened with another star of Vergina, this one in silver. His pectoral and shield were adorned with a silvery Moon, invoking protection from the Goddess Artemis.

It was like watching the Sun and the Moon coming down to visit Earth together.

All cheered as they mounted their horses. Bucephalus and Castor were well prepared in their finest gear, Bucephalus with a Royal red saddle blanket adorned in gold, Castor with a midnight blue one adorned in silver. Their headgears were adorned with bangles and crests in gold and silver.

The brave horses thought that they were supposed to go on a very fine and magnificent Parade.

Then Alexander started to ride to and fro, all along the Battle lines. The whole Macedonian Army was well prepared, armed to the teeth, Infantry standing to attention and Cavalry sitting erect in their saddles. The King addressed his troops with one of his moat hypnotic and charismatic Speeches. This one was the most important he had ever given.

"My brave Macedonians. Today we face an enemy with an overwhelming numerary. All the Persian Empire stand mustered against us - but we need not be afraid. They are but slaves, commanded against their free will. We are Men, fighting together towards the same goal, Glory and Victory. Our enemies have Darius as their General - but you, you have Alexander !"

The King's voice rang and boomed all over the Plains of Gaugamela. It carried, strong and persuasive. It was as if Alexander were able to fill his Macedonians to the brim with Courage and Strength. When his speech was finished all the Macedonians cheered and called out loud:

"Alexander! Alexander! ALEXANDER !"

The King's Speech was heard all the way over to the Persian Army. They were tired afer having been awake and alerted all night long, waiting for a night attack that never came. Now they shuddered when they heard this clear ans strong Voice.

Who in all the World could resist a man with such a compelling Voice?

**The Drums Of Gaugamela**

If there was one thing that Stefanos would remember the most from the Battle at Gaugamela it was the Battle Drums. They beat in a steady pace, the biggest one setting the slow and gradually augmenting pace. He rode at the side of the King and the General Hephaestion, together with his Companion Alexios and the General Cleitus.

They were prepared to do their very best and bravest during the Battle.

They were even prepared to give their very Lives for the King and the General Hephaestion.

The Drums beat and beat and beat. The Macedonians rode and marched against the overwhelming might of the Persian Empire.

**The Blood Red Dust Of Gaugamela**

Hephaestion rode into Battle at the side of his King and Friend. At first he saw them all, the Macedonian Cavalry and Infantry in full attire, marching and riding against the Persian Empire. The Persian Army was like a Colossus, it was gigantic. The War Elephants and the Scythed Chariots stood in front, now coming against the Macedonians. Their superior drill enabled them to avoid these horrors.

Soon the battle begun in earnest. Hephaestion rode at Alexander's side against the Persians. He engaged with innumerable foes. He thrust and parried, slashed and parried, seeing them fall before him like wheat before the scythe.

Then there was just all this blood red dust. The sky and aire was filled and dimmed with it. It clouded his vision, making it all so much more difficult. It reminded him of the red shadow that had covered the Moon on the Eve before the Battle.

Hephaestion had to see through this blood red dust, he simply must be able to protect his King and himself.

Now there was an extreme turmoil before them. He saw a most magnificent Chariot with a tall and preciously armed and adorned Warrior in it.

It must be Darius!

He rode against him at Alexander's side. They were like Twin Gods of Destruction. They came so fast and so very close that they could see the expression of utter fear and dismay in Darius' face. His eyes were widened and dark from overwhelming terror.

The High King of the Persian Empire realized that it was not enough with an overwhelming numerary. His heart suddenly was grasped by a cold hand of fear and his mouth filled with the bitter taste of defeat.

Darius gave a sign to his Chariot driver to turn and flee.

The whole Persian Army fled together with him.

The Victory was given. The Macedonians started to cheer and chase the Persians.

Suddenly Hephaestion saw an Arrow flying with uncanny speed towards Alexander. It was surrounded with its own poisonous cloud of blood red mist. He managed to ride into its deathly path, intending to hold up his moon adorned shield to protect Alexander.

He was too late. The Arrow did not reach its Royal goal.

It was stuck into Hephaestion's left arm instead. He immediately was hit by an excruciating pain, the worst pain that he had felt in his whole life. It was like a red hot agony, burning and throbbing in his whole arm, soon up in his shoulder and head. The arm was paralyzed and impossible to use. The silvery shield fell from his palsied hand.

Hephaestion continued the Battle riding at Alexander's side on sheer will power alone.

**The Archer's True Aim**

The Archer could barely believe his eyes. At first he thought that the blood red dust of the battle field had filled them with a horrible illusion. More and more he realized that what he saw was actually true.

The King of Persia was turning his tail and fled like a coward before the Macedonian King and his Companions.

It all had happened so very fast. He had not even been able to carry out his orders to shoot the Macedonian King to arrest the battle and save the day for the Persians. No, this foreign Invader was just suddenly there before them, scaring and chasing their proud King and Army away from the battlefield.

The Archer now had to use his famous Bow for protection and defense only. The day could still be saved for the Persians.

He took true and steady aim, seeing the fearsome and magnificent Golden King before him. His arrow was made to be able to break the strongest armour. It was dipped in the poisons of Persia's most venomous vipers.

No one could survive being hit by such a venomous weapon.

The Archer was filled with remorse. He did not want to kill this brave and formidable King with his arrow. Still he must do it. He had his orders and he must defend and protect his King and Master, even if Darius was not worthy of such loyalty anymore.

He took aim once more, letting the Arrow fly away on its deathly path.

It was intended to strike King Alexander directly in the throat.

It was not to happen. A cloud of midnight blue and silver suddenly appeared as out of thin air. A formidable Warrior held up a silvery shield with a Moon upon it, intending to protect his King.

He was successful - but the Arrow did not lodge in his shield.

It was stuck in his left arm instead.

The Archer smiled, both with satisfaction and sadness.

The brave and unselfish Warrior would not survive to celebrate the Macedonian Victory.

**TBC**

My apologies for this cliffhanger. I hope to have the update ready next weekend and I can reassure you that Hephaestion will receive the very best of help, care and Healing.

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Vital Choices

Hello all,

As the Battle of Gaugamela continues Alexander has to make difficult choices in his ever consuming pursuit of Empire. What is most important, Friendship or Empire?

Warnings: Detailed descriptions of Hephaestion's arrow wouud and medical procedures.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Battle**

**Part Four**

**The Plains Of Gauagamela, 331 BC**

**Escape From Empire**

Darius had been determined to meet the Macedonian upstart on the battlefield and show him who was the true High King of Persia. Now once more he found himself trembling in in his chariot and running away from Alexander and the Battle with maximum speed. Darius simply could not take up the fight with his Formidable Foe. This Golden Enemy was the worst horror he had ever faced. The very sight of Alexander and his brave and reckless Macedonians filled him with such fear that all he wanted was to run as far away from them as possible. He had forgotten all his devious plans. He had not even seen the Archer's shooting at King Alexander and his Companions.

From this day Darius was no longer in command of his Empire. He had forgotten his people, his great Army and all his regal duties. An all consuming fear commanded him and all that he wanted was to escape from it!

Persia would soon have a new High King.

**Pursuit Of Empire**

Alexander once more saw Darius flee in cowardice from the battle field. Now Victory was his and the Persian Empire would soon fall into his eager grasp. He just had to chase Darius and take him captive The Warrior King had not seen the danger averted by his True Steadfast Friend and the sinister Arrow from the Archer that now was firmly lodged into Hephaestion's left arm. He was completely concentrated on the Battle and his great Victory. when he rode after Darius, screaming loudly at him, telling him to turn back and face his Enemies as a Man and King.

Bucephalus was also eager for Victory. The giant black stallion ran fast as lightning with his Rider on his back. He had seen the cowardly man in his chariot. The four horses pulling the golden adorned vehicle were much braver than their Master. They did not want to run away, they wanted to stay and fight. One of them was a cloud black mare and she exuded the most compelling aromas.

Bucephalus wanted to get to know her, he even wanted to court her!

King Alexander and his war stallion was as one in their swift, reckless and violent pursuit of Empire.

**Escape From Agony**

Pain! Hephaestion had never before been in such pain. He was consumed by red hot agony. The blood red dust from the battle field surrounded him like a cloud of choking mist. He could not see anything but red dust. He could feel nothing but red, raw pain. His arm was on fire. It burned from the hand and fingers all the way up to his ear and head. He tried to look for Darius and his chariot but he could see nothing but the cloud of red dust. He was feeling faint, hot and cold at the same time as he rode at Alexander's side. He managed to stay on Castor's back by sheer will power alone. He would have lost consciousness long ago if he had not been so determined to remain at Alexander's side, protecting him from his own recklessness. He could feel the King's Golden Aura surround him, giving him strength and protection.

At long last even that was not enough. The choking red mist engulfed him, surrounding him with a cloud of red hot agony. All his world was dimming, darkening and turning black as night.

Then the ground suddenly came towards him.

Hephaestion fell from his horse, and he met the ground with a hard and crashing sound. The air was forced from his lungs and after that he was engulfed by a merciful unconsciousness.

**Vital Choices**

Alexander suddenly felt all his strength and determination leave him. He wondered why. He had never been so eager to achieve something asthis day. He cast a quick glance at his side. Hephaestion should be there, helping him with his ardent pursuit of Empire. Alexander was filled with ice cold fear at the sight that met his eyes.

His True Steadfast Friend was no longer at his side. He had fallen from his faithful auburn war stallion. Castor stood and nudged at his Dear Rider, snorting and neighing in sorrow and alarm. Hephaestion lay unmoving on the ground, covered with red battle field dust.

Alexander instantly forgot all his wishes for Victory and Empire. He managed to stop Bucephalus' fast canter and then he leaped from the black stallion. Cleitus, Stefanos and Alexios were instantly at his side. They all went to Hephaestion. Alexander picked him up from the ground and held him in his arms. He was breathing slowly, in agony. The reason for his unconsciousness was obvious. A long, cruel Persian Arrow was firmly lodged in his left forearm. Alexander knew that these arrows often were dipped in deathly viper poisons and that a wound inflicted by such an arrow could often mean grim death, even when the wound was not fatal on its own.

Alexander produced his dagger and managed to prod and coax the cruel arrow away from Hephaestion's arm. He realized that the situation was even more serious than he thought when his friend did not react at all during the procedure. There was no scream, no hard breathing, just a sigh from relief as the arrow came out together with a stream of red blood mixed with an uncanny foul smelling black ichor.

"Alexander! You came for me. I knew that you would not leave me alone with all this agony! It feels much better now."

Hephaestion thanked him for his care and concern. He opened his blue eyes for a short while and watched his Golden One, then he closed them again returning into unconsciousness. His head fell towards the side and his glossy auburn mane was soiled by the red dust of the battelfield. His beautiful face had a deathly pallor, he almost looked like a corpse.

"Of course I came for you, I MUST always have you at my side. Now I must take the poison away from your wound, or else it will never heal properly, "The King stated.

He then proceeded to suck the poison from the wound. At first the blood tasted so foul and venomous that it made him gag. At long last the blood came clear and clean. Alexander then produced a small clay bottle.

It was Queen Olympias' Magical Healing Ointment. The bottle had its own purple glow that managed to outshine the uncanny red mist and dust from the battlefield. When Alexander opened it a strong fragrance of camphor and Healing herbs formed an invigorating cloud and all who smelled it were given new strength and courage. He held it under the nostrils of his friend. Hephaestion now breathed more easily and the colour had returned to his cheeks.

Alexander generously anointed the gruesome wound and wrapped a shred from his Royal red cloak around Hephaestion's arm. Then he embraced him and kissed his fevered brow.

"Now you must rest from this Battle, my Dear One. I will send you back to Camp with Stefanos and Alexios and I will be at your side when I have found and taken care of Darius once and for all!"

Hephaestion nodded, hearing his friend even in his unconscious state. Then the faithful Guards lifted him up on Castor's back. The brave war stallion now was calm as a lamb and only wanted to carry his Dear Rider safely back to Camp.

Now a Messenger arrived. He was on a dappled horse that panted and almost choked from his exertions. His frontlegs actually buckled under him when he came up to King Alexander. The Messenger was out of breath, too but he managed to convey his dire tidings to his King.

"King Alexander, I come from the General Parmenion. He is badly off at the Left Wing - and the Persians have attacked our Base Camp. You must turn back with reinforcements, or else all will be lost!"

The young King saw that the Messenger told the Truth, and that it was even worse than he said. He was eager for his pursuit of Empire, but it would have to wait for now.

"I will come with reinforcements at once, "he told the Messenger. "Darius is a coward and I will take him captive when I have defeated all of his Army!" Then he ordered Stefanos and Alexios, "Take Hephaestion back to Camp at once and tell Amanda and Doctor Phlip to tend to him. Time is of the essence. I hope that my First Aid is sufficient, but this is a severe wound and he needs all the help and care that he can get!"

The young King embraced his friend once more. It was very difficult to leave him, but he must go on with his Kingly duties. He leaped up on Bucephalus and rallied his forces with a commanding shout.

The Persians would not steal his Victory away! They would not manage to kill his friend, either!

Alexander knew that Hephaestion was in good and secure hands. The Faithful Guards would do their very best to take him back to the good Doctor and the King's Healer, and in their skilled care Alexander hoped that he would soon recover.

Still he knew that the Persian Archers' arrows were some of the most poisonous and dangerous weapons of the known world.

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Evils Of Persia

Hello all,

Amanda worriedly waits in the field hospital. For a long time there is nothing to do but wait in anguish - then everything happens at the same time. AtGaugamela not only the fighting men are involved in the Battle. The Persian Court launches an attack on the Base Camp and the innocents who live there. Amanda and her family are involved and they will have to use all their skills to survive this ordeal.

Warnings: The Persian attack on the Base Camp is a horror, a crime of war. As in all wars innocents will also suffer, especially women and children. Not all have a happy ending as in this tale.

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Battle**

**Part Five**

**The Plains Of Gauagamela, 331 BC**

**The Evils Of Waiting**

Waiting. It was always a horror for Amanda. She was a woman of action and she always liked to have things to do. Now all she could do was walk around at the field hospital, waiting, waiting and WAITING for the wounded to arrive. She had put it all in meticulous order, her healing herbs, her bandages and all thenecessary instruments. They were placed on a table with a clean white tablecloth. It was best to start out with all utensils clean and in order.

Amanda sat down in a wicker chair and closed her eyes. She needed some rest before the ordeal that sure would be hers in the afternoon.

**BAAAANNNNGGGG !**

Amanda jumped up from her short power nap. Whatever had happened? Was the war already at her doorstep? No, it was not, not yet - but something most disturbing had happened. Her little twin boys Alex and Heph had crept forward and pulled at the clean white tablecloth.

All her meticulously placed herbs, bandages and utensils now lay in total disarray at the floor.

Her Twins sat at the floor, too, looking at the dreadful mess with round eyes filled with fear.

"Oh no! You little horrors! What have you done?, "she scolded them. "I have worked very hard with that table. Now it might not be ready when the wounded arrive!"

She adamantly picked them up, put them in her lap and started to spank them. She was interrupted when a tiny but very strong hand pinched her knee.

"Mother! No, NO! You may not spank the Twins. You have never done it before so you must not begin now! They did not mean it, they are just small babies."

Little Cleitus scolded his Mother. Then he gently patted his little siblings on their small behinds. The little black maned boy was not so little anymore. He was just three years old but looked like he were well over five - and his hard upbringing in an Army Camp had made him wise beyond his years.

"I think that after this they will never again upset your medical things. We will put it all in order again together."

Amanda smiled and gently ruffled his hair. Then she gave her Twins a fond hug.

"Yes, you are right as always, little Cleitus. We will put it all in order. Soon my patients will arrive and then you will go to Aunt Thais' tent. Her handmaidensXanthe and Malena will look after you when I work. "

The little black maned boy prudently nodded. Then they put all the medical equipment in meticulous order once more. After that Amanda sent Cleitus and the Twins to Aunt Thais' tent. Her friend, the General Ptolemy's mistress, soon arrived at the field hospital. She was dressed in a lovely rose colured gown and she smiled at Amanda.

"Your lovely boys are playing in my tent now. My girls will look after them and give them an aftenoon snack soon, "she told the Healer.

"Yes, "Amanda answered. "I am glad that you help me with them. I don't want then to see the horrors of war. They are too young for it."

The Healer and the Hetaira sat down together hand in hand, waiting for the wounded to arrive.

Soon there was a clattering of hooves and the most horrible screaming and yelling outside the stockade.

"Oh no! They are already arriving, "the Healer said. "We must be prepared to help them!"

Amanda and Thais ran outside. To their horror they saw Riders with golden apples on their helmets, storming through Camp.

"Oh NO, it 's the Persians! We must defend ourselves, and my children!"

Amanda grasped her stout frying pan and Thais took a heavy cudgel. Then they ran as fast as they were able to Thais' tent, hoping that they would not arrive too late.

**The Evils Of Persia**

Little Cleitus and his twin brothers were merrily playing ourside Aunt Thais' tent. They had a good time, even if they knew that something bad might happen soon. They were children, but they knew and realized much more than their parents thought.

Suddenly there was a huge cloud of dust and Riders coming through the Camp. Little Cleitus quickly recognized the golden apples.

"Oh no. The BAD men have come here! Help me to hide the twins, "He called out loud to his twin brothers and the handmaidens, "Then you must run as fast as you can, or else they will do bad things with you!"

Xanthe and Malena did as the little boy told them, but after having hidden him and his little brothers in the ingenious device he had ordered them they did not run away. No, they bravely armed themselves with knives and cudgels.

Little Cleitus lay in the hiding place he had so quickly invented. He hugged his twin brothers in a comforting manner.

"Alex and Heph! You must be totally silent, it is VERY important. You may not scream or say a word until Mother comes for us, "he adamantly told them.

The little boys nodded, but when they heard the clattering of hooves come closer and closer they shivered with fear. The earth shook as if it was an earthquake or violent thunderstorms around. Then the screaming started. Little Cleitus hugged his brothers even harder and pressed his hands over their tiny mouths to silence them. They all cried and panted from fear, thinking that their last moment had come.

Amanda and Thais ran towards the tent. They saw the Thracian Foot fight the Persians and managing to drive them away in some places. All Camp was in turmoil, Thais' tent being in the midst of the fray. They saw a horrible heap of horrible men doing horrible things. From the bottom of the heap was heard the most pitiful screaming and wailing. Amanda and Thais started to violently beat up all the men with frying pan and cudgel. The Persians were so occupied with their violent business that they did not see the two women until it was too late. Soon they were all unconscious. The Healer and the Hetaira dragged them to the side and uncovered Xanthe and Malena. They were badly bruised and screamed and cried over their ordeal. Amanda comforted them.

"Oh, my dear girls, this is horrible, but I have a medication that will help you - but - where are my little boys?"

Little Cleitus and the Twins were not there. The tent was in a most dreadful turmoil and disarray. Clothes, cushions and furniture lay in a mangled heap. Even the big bath tub had been turned upside down.

"The Persians must have stolen them - ore worse!"

Amanda could already see her little dear ones turned into eunuchs. Then there was a call from under the bath tub.

"Mother, Mother, here we are. Please, help us out!"

"Oh, my clever little boy, he has hidden himself and his brothers under the bath tub! Strong as his Father, wise as his Mother, that is my Little Cleitus!"

Amanda and Thais lifted the bath tub, smiling and laughing with relief in the midst of all horror. There sat little Cleitus and Alex and Heph, trembling and teary eyed but alive and well. Amanda picked them up and gave them a warm and heartfelt hug. She cried with them and Thais cried, too. She hugged her handmaidens and tried to comfort them. Then they all saw a Golden Whirlwind blow through Camp, chasing all the Persians away. It was Alexander and the Companions, victorious and back from the battlefield with reinforcements.

Now they all were safe. Amanda and Thais returned to the field hospital, taking the little boys and the handmaidens. Amanda gave the girls two goblets with anagry red fluid.

"Drink this, my dear girls. It will calm you down, and it will take care of any horrible after effects of your ordeals, "she prudently told them.

They immediately drank the red liquid and it made them drowsy. Thais and Amanda put the girls to bed in a corner of the field hospital. Little Cleitus and the Twins sat at their bedside, gently patting them.

"My dear boys, now you will stay with me here in the field hospital. Things cannot be worse than this !"

Amanda did not know that not far from the field hospital Hephaestion was fighting not only to drive the Persians away from the Base Camp, he was fighting for his very life.

**TBC**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Sneak Attack And Brave Defense

Hello all,

Stefanos and Alexios do their very best to help Hephaestion to medical attention in time. The Persian resistance is almost overwhelming.

A shorter chapter this time, but hopefully more will follow next weekend.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Battle**

**Part Six**

**The Plains Of Gaugamela, 331**

Sneak Attack and Brave Defense

The Persians seemed to appear out of thin air. Stefanos and Alexios supported Hephaestion, riding calmly towards Camp. Then they were surrounded by what seemed the whole Persian Cavalry. They were riding and flashing and brandishing their scimitars all over the place. The Thracian Foot tried to resist them but it was very hard.

Hephaestion was almost unconscious from pain and loss of blood and he hang limp and listless towards his faithful Guards. Now he woke up with a jerk. He saw the Persians all around them and his keen Military mind took in the desperate situation. Swift action was now needed and he managed to take command.

"To me! To me!, "he called out to the Thracian Foot. "Form a phalanx and drive them away from the stockade."

When the besieged Thracians saw the auburn haired General the formed around him, feeling new hope and courage. They formed a mighty wedge and managed to fight the Persians off. Hephaestion brandished his sword and helped them. Now he had forgotten all pains and aches, his mind was filled with a blood red rage over the Persians' devious sneak attack towards the innocents at the stockaded Camp.

He well remembered what had happened at the field hospital at Issos and he did not want a repeat of this horror.

The fighting was hard and bitter. The Persians were determined to take over the Camp - but they now were met with hard resistance form the Macedonians who realized the danger and rallied to drive them away. Hephaestion rode in front of his men. He slashed and parried, slashed and parried in an endless row of attacks. The Persians fell all around him, screaming from pain and horror.

Suddenly he felt a sharp and vicious sting in his left arm. It was a Persian's spear that struck him. Once more red hot pain assaulted him. He pulled himself together and continued the fight. Now he had powerful reinforcements. A Golden Whirlwind was at his side. Together they chased the Persians away and once more the Camp was safe.

Hephaestion saw Alexander at his side. He gave him a fond and thankful smile. Then his Golden One seemed to reel and wawer before him. He was surrounded by a Golden halo - but then it dimmed and darkened until all the world was dark as night.

Hephaestion slipped into an ice cold unconsciousness. Alexander caught him, seeing that he was white as snow and barely breathing. He was bleeding profusely from his already injured arm.

"A Healer! A Healer!, "He called out loud. "I need help with Hephaestion here."

Doctor Philip was outside the Field Hospital and he saw Alexander come running with his Dear One in his arms. He quickly followed them into the Royal tent.

Hephaestion was limp and listless. His cheeks were white from loss of blood. He was unconscious but despite this his eyes were still open and wide from pain and shock. The good doctor felt for the pulse at his throat.

He could barely feel it.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**


	7. The Aftermath Of Gaugamela, Part I

Hello all,

My apologies for the delay. I left you with a quite dreadful cliffhanger - but now Hephaestion will get all the help that he so badly needs. We will also see that there is goodness even in the Persian Court.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Battle**

**Part Seven**

**The Aftermath Of Gaugamela, 331 BC**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Nightmare**

Hephaestion was gasping for fresh, life giving air. The blood red dust from the battle field was overwhelming him and engulfing him into a choking cloud of pain and agony. He saw the blood red Moon soar over him. The crimson tide dripped from it, threatening to drown him. He was ice cold, then suddenly he felt very hot, as if a dangerous fever had come to burn him up. His left arm was throbbing from an unendurable red hot pain. He felt as if he would want to cut it off to make it stop tormenting him.

Then he saw Alexander above him. The sight of his Golden One was calming and comforting. Desperately he grasped at him and held on to him for dear Life.

He thought that his Golden One was the only one who could save him.

Unfortunately he was wrong. Not even Alexander was able to Heal the dreadful wounds on his left arm. The poison from the Archer's arrow was coursing violently through his body and system, causing more harm for every minute.

**A Battle Of Healers**

Doctor Philip knew that there would be too much to do for him after a major battle, too many who needed his care and too many that would not make it.

At Gaugamela these grim facts became worse than ever.

The Good Doctor cheered when he realized that the Battle was won and that the Macedonian Camp was saved from the Persian infamous raid upon the innocents.

Soon he did not find the time to cheer anymore.

The wounded started to pour into his field hospital, at first one and one, but soon they totally overwhelmed him and his fellow Doctors and Healers. There was so much blood, so much suffering, so many horrible wounds and injuries - and too many friends needing his care.

Some of them would not last the day out.

Doctor Philip worked so hard to help them all that at long last he felt dizzy. He had to go outside to get some fresh air.

It was not easy to achieve. The red dust still lay as a thick choking cloud over the Camp and battle field. He gasped and gasped to get some gulps of air, but he almost choked on the dust.

Then he was assaulted by more pressing matters.

Alexander came running towards him with Hephaestion hanging limp and listless in his Kingly embrace.

The young King urgently called out for a Healer. The good Doctor followed him into the Royal tent.

At once he saw that Hephaestion's wounds were bad, very bad indeed. His left arm had been hit both by a Persian arrow, and then by a Persian spear, Alexander told him. The wounds were already festering. They were surrounded by angry red and swollen welts. The swelling on the arm was enormous, it was the double size as his right arm. The skin had turned into an angry dark purplish colour. Black and yellow pus poured freely from the wounds.

Doctor Philip at first pulled back from the hideous sight, but then he opened his medical bag and went to work. He called out for hot water and clean linen. It was immediately brought to him. He started to clean up the wound, despite the patient's squirming and cries of pain.

"Hephaestion! You must stay calm when I tend to you, or else I will fail to Heal your wound, "he told his dear patient. Then he turned to Alexander. "Sire, you must help me to hold him down, even if we have to hurt him even more. This is a very serious and poisonous wound!"

Alexander nodded and immediately held on to his friend. Hephaestion grasped for him with his good, right arm and hand. His grasp was strong, filled with a desperate strengthwhen he held on to his Golden One for dear life.

Doctor Philip and Alexander worked with Hephaestion for a long time. They managed to stop the bleeding and clean up the wounds, but the angry swelling and the uncanny purplish discolouration continued and the pain seemed to be almost unendurable.

Then their patient developed a very high fever. It was as if the poison tried to actually burn him up. Alexander soaked him with cold water, but to no avail. Doctor Philip made aconcoction against the fever and the pain, but it was not helping at all.

"Alexander, your friend is very ill, I fear, "Doctor Philip stated. "If he doesn't improve very soon I will have to cut off his arm, or else he will die!"

"No, NO, you cannot do such a dreadful thing to him. He is a warrior and he needs both his arms!, "Alexander called out. "Cleitus! Get me Amanda the Healer. She knows about Healing herbs that are more potent even that yours! She even learned from my Mother!"

**Evil Overload List**

Amanda found the waiting during battle most trying. When the wounded started to come in she was coping with all the work with excellent skill and order. She washed their wounds, put on healing herbs and ointments and clean bandages. She helped them all in proper order and in due time. She did not forget a thing.

Then it all started to overwhelm even her. They were so many and their suffering so great. She knew that she would not be able to help them all in due time.

Still, she worked as hard and as fast as she was able.

She saw her little boys in the corner. They sat with Xanthe and Malena, comforting the handmaidens. It was comforting for Amanda, too, that they all were recovering after their ordeals during the Persian raid. She gave them a warming smile before returning to her urgent Healing work.

The Healer returned to her important and pressing assignments. All the wounded soldiers were coming along in an endless, bleeding, groaning and even screaming line towards her. She feared that she would run out of her ample supply of bandages, salves and ointments.

Then a strong and commanding arm took hold of her.

"Amanda, you need to come with me. At once!"

It was Cleitus! She was happy to see him alive and well after this cruel battle. All the same she did not want to do as he told her.

"No, NO, Cleitus! Don't you see that I have a very long waiting list here!"

"Yes, of course I can see that, my dear - but you are needed elsewhere now, "her black maned man told her. "Hephaestion has been very seriously wounded. King Alexander and Doctor Philip want you to attend him. All they have done has failed hitherto!"

Amanda became cold as ice. Then she dropped all her caring utensils, grasped her satchel filled with Healing herbs and ointments and swiftly followed Cleitus to the King's tent.

**The Most Important Patient**

When they arrived at the King's tent the patient had become even worse. Hephaestion was burning up from fever. He was white from loss of blood, but the fever had painted his white cheeks with crimson roses.

They looked angry, like the blood red moon of battle they had recently seen.

He was screaming out loud from pain and agony. It was a heart rendering sound and most alarming.

Amanda knew that it must be very bad, indeed for him to be screaming like that. Hephaestion was one of the most steadfast and patient men that she had ever known.

She wanted to do her very best to Heal him. Quickly she produced a Healing ointment and put it on the angry red welts and wounds before wrapping the snow white linen bandages around the arm again. She pulled up a clay flagon and called for strong, red wine. Cleitus came with a silver goblet filled with the blood red liquid. Amanda put a blue concoction smelling strongly from poppy, mint and valerian into the goblet. Then she held up Hephaestion's head and put the goblet to his lips.

"Here, Hephaestion. Drink this, "she told him in a calming manner. "It will take your pain away and make you feel better."

Her patient swallowed the concoction and even watched her with a smile filled with thankfulness.

"Amanda, I already feel better, "he told her before he drifted into a fevered but painless sleep.

Alexander thanked her.

"Healer, I am happy that he feels better now. Many thanks for your help."

"Yes, Alexander, but it is just a temporary remedy. His wounds are very serious. I can feel the viper's venom still coursing through his body and system, even if you did your very best caring for him after the battle, "she told her King. "It is a very strong venom, and one that I am not acquainted with. We will need an antidote, and I am not sure if I am able to prepare it!"

All in the Royal tent watched her with fear and sorrow.

Hephaestion lay pale and feverish in his bed. Soon he started to groan from anguish again.

**The Archer's Remorse**

Arash the Archer had never seen a braver man in all his life. All knew about the dangers of the Persian Arrows. Still this man had thrown himself in its way, as a Human Shield to protect his King and Friend.

Yes, the Archer realized that it was more than mere loyalty to the King, much, much more that motivated this valiant man to his brave deed.

Now he was doomed to die. In a few hours he would have breathed his last. Arash the Archer felt great remorse for his shooting and probably killing this most valiant warrior. He groaned and held his head in his skilled hands. He had to do the things he did for Persia - but the King of Persia was not worthy of his skills and efforts.

Darius had fled from the battlefield.

The unknown Macedonian Warrior had sacrificed himself to save his friend and King.

Arash the Archer made a serious decision. He wanted to save this valiant Warrior.

It was very difficult to prepare an antidote to the venom that drenched his arrows. The Archer had a small flagon with a green fluid that had been prepared by Shamash, the Chaldean Seer.

It was to be used in most dire need only. Now the time had come. He grasped the flagon and hid it well into his sleeve.

Arash the Archer donned a dark green cloak and pulled the hood up over his head, hiding his face. Then he melted into the shadows and went through the battle lines, straight into the Macedonian Camp.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**


	8. Miracle Cure And Unexpected Reverence

Hello all,

Gaugamela was one of Alexander's greatest Victories - but it was also a very hard and dangerous battle. Many of his Companions and soldiers were seriously wounded, amongst them Hephaestion. Alexander, Amanda and Doctor Philip cares for him but his wound is a bad one and their powers of Healing are not enough. Then a remedy arrives from a most unexpected Helper.

Warnings: Detailed descriptions of wounds and caring for them.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Blood Red Moon Of Battle**

**Part Eight - Conclusion**

**The Aftermath Of Gaugamela, 331 BC**

**Desperate Measures**

Amanda was a skilled Healer. She seldom lost a patient. Now she had done her very best. Sadly it was not enough. Hephaestion was burning up from fever and he was in so much pain. He groaned and clutched at his injured arm, trying to remove the bandages. The pain was almost unendurable- Amanda checked the wound. Then she saw that it had rapidly become much worse. Where the rims were red, angry and swollen they had now blackened and all of the arm had turned into an ominous blue black colour.

Doctor Philip saw it and he shook his head in sadness.

"The poison has spread too much, "he said . "I fear for his very life. There is only one thing to do that may save him still!"

The good Doctor then called for a very sharp knife and a cruel looking bone saw. His assistant promptly produced them - but the man's expression was filled with sadness and dismay. Alexander and Amanda gasped with outrage.

"No, Philip! You cannot do such a terrible thing to him, "they told the good Doctor. "He is a Warrior. He cannot go on with only one arm!"

"I know,"the good Doctor said with great sadness, "but he will not survive at all if I do not perform this dreadful surgery! Or else we need a Miracle Cure!"

Alexander stilled his hand and took the dreadful knife and bone saw away.

"Wait for a while, Doctor Philip, "he told the trusted Court physician. "If there is no improvement in an hour from hence we must perform the operation - but I know that it will not become necessary. There is always Hope - even in the darkest hour of need."

He then sat down and lifted Hephaestion into his lap, holding him in a fond embrace. The patient instantly became calmer. His dreadfully injured arm even seemed to improve.

All in the King's tent knew that it was an illusion.

All knew that time was running out for Hephaestion.

**Brave Walk Through Enemy Territory**

"I am in the land of the Enemy now!"

Arash the Archer was a very brave man. He seldom felt fear - but now he did. He was surrounded by Macedonians. They gloated and celebrated their great and grand Victory over Persia. He wanted to lift his hands and clap them over his ears to avoid hearing them. He even wanted to produce his bow and arrows and shoot as many of them as he could.

He knew that now he would not do such a thing.

This time he had a mission of Healing instead of Killing!

Night fell quickly at the plains of Gaugamela. It brought darkness and cool and fresh air. and winds blowing the choking red dust of battle away. The camp fires were lit and the evening meals were being prepared. Arash the Archer managed to melt into the darkness. No one realized that he was a Persian amongst his Mededonian foes.

His dark green cloak hid him well from curious eyes, allowing him to approach the Royal Tent. He saw that the Royal Guards had a grim expression of sorrow, despite the great Victory.

He knew that time was running out for his brave Enemy.

**Unexpected Cure - Unexpected Reverence**

Alexander saw that Hephaestion drifted in and out from consciousness. When awake he was in an almost unbearable pain. His arm was now blue and black and terribly swollen. Suddenly he gasped for air. He had great difficulties with his breathing. He could barely get any air at all - and soon his face became blue, too.

Alexander called out in dire need and agony.

"Mighty Father Zeus Ammon, do not take him from me! I need him at my side. Please, send us some help and healing!"

Suddenly there was a great commotion outside the Royal tent. Stafanos and Alexios shook their spears and called out in a forbidding manner.

"No, you cannot enter the King's tent! He is busy taking care of his Companion who has been very seriously wounded."

"Yes, I know, "a Voice called out in awkward Greek sounding much like the Persian language. "Please let me inside. I have something that will cure and Heal him!"

He held up a small glass flagon filled with a dark green liquid. When he lifted his arm his cloak fell from his face and revealed his handsome Persian features. His skin was clean, his eyes dark brown and his hair and beard was black as the night.

"You are a Persian!, "Stefanos called out with outrage. "And I recognize you. You are the very Archer that shot our Hephaetion!"

All the Guards formed a circle around Arach, proceding to arrest him.

Then there was a determined voice from inside the tent.

"No, let him in. I will speak to him myself. It seems as if the Gods have shown us a Sign!"

Reluctantly the Guards let the Archer inside. Stefanos and Alexios held on to him, prepared to throw him to the ground if he would try to do some harm to King Alexander or the General Hephaestion.

They did not have to do this. The Archer gracefully sank to the ground all on his own, making the Proskynesis before Alexander. He held the flagon with the Antidote in his right hand and it shone with a green light all of its own. Amanda saw him engulfed in this green light and she whispered in Alexander's ear.

"My King, this is the very Remedy that will heal and cure your Dear One! Your Prayer has been granted."

"You may rise, my unexpected visitor, "Alexander gracefully told Arach the Archer. "Why do you come here, in the midst of enemies who will do their very best to avenge the harm you have done to my very dear Companion?"

Arach the Archer rose and saw the young King sitting with his Companion cradled in his lap. He was surrounded by a Golden light and the brave warrior realized that he now had become the true King of Persia. He had never seen two more handsome and powerful men together. King Alexander was brave and Golden, his hair like a lion's mane - but his Companion with his glossy auburn mane radiated a calm strength of his own, even now in his weakened condition.

Arach the Archer realized who was the true Power behind the Throne of Macedon. He politely and humbly addressed King Alexander.

"Yes, Sire, I admit that it was I who shot the arrow that caused your Companion this dreadful wound - but I also saw his bravery when he saved you from my deadly venomous arrow. I regret what I did, "the Archer admitted. "I have seldom seen such bravery in an Enemy. I here have a Cure that will totally restore him to you. Please, let me administer it."

"Yes, you may. My Healer has vouched for you, "Alexander answered. "She has the Second Sight and I trust her with my very Life and the Lives of my Dear Ones."

Arach the Archer opened the flagon and held it to the lips of Hephaestion. The auburn haired General now was unconscious again - but he seemed to realize that he needed the remedy. He swallowed it with great difficulty. Some time went. It was an agonized wait when things looked all the same. Then, as if someone had wafted a magic wand, their Dear Patient became restored. His breathing came easier, his facial colour returned to its normal and healthy glow. At long last his badly injured arm no longer was blue and black. It now returned to a more normal colour and the swelling visibly went down. His consciousness returned and he looked up.

"Alexander! I am still with you, "he called out with difficulty.

Then he looked up and saw the Archer at his side. He pointed with accusation to his Enemy.

"you. YOU! You were the one who shot me, but also the one who Healed me! Why? WHY?"

"It was not I who Healed you , it was your own bravery," the Archer stated. "I felt remorse over what I did. King Darius ordered me to shoot King Alexander with this poisoned arrow - but you threw yourself in its path. I have never seen such selfless bravery before."

He knelt once more and made the Proskynesis before King Alexander and his Companion.

Hephaestion no longer was able to see this unexpected reverence. He had fallen into a salutary sleep, calmly resting in the arms of Alexander.

**The End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
